


Nightmares

by Marvellous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are easier when you wake up next to someone who cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merthur fic...it's extremely short, and I keep coming back to this 'nightmares' theme with all my ships....but anyways, enjoy :P

Heavy breathing, sweat dripping down his face, heart racing. This is what Merlin had been faced with waking up to every night. The same dream. Over and over. He sat up, burying his face in his hands as he tried to just calm himself down. It was just a dream, get over it, it’s not real, Arthur is right here, he repeated this over and over in his head but his heart rate wouldn't settle. Suddenly the person in bed next to him shifted. A slight groan escaped said person’s mouth.

“Merlin? What are you doing up? It’s...” A pause as Arthur looks at the clock beside the bed, his voice falls when he continues, “Three in the morning.”

Merlin takes his hands off his face and looks at Arthur in the dim light. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He quickly makes himself lay back down, his back to Arthur.

That’s when it clicked for the blonde. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he props himself up on one elbow, moving closer to the other. “Was it that dream again?” Arthur asked softly.  
Not saying anything, Merlin kept absolutely quiet. He didn't want to bother Arthur with a silly dream. Not again anyways.

Arthur didn't need him to say anything though because he knew the answer. Shifting closer yet again, Arthur placed his arm around Merlin and bent his lips close to the other’s ear. “I’m right here, love,” He breathed warmly, pressing himself closer.

Merlin turned his body so now he was on his back. He looked up at Arthur with tears in his eyes. “I know, it just...it all seemed so real...you were dead in my arms...and that’s the most terrifying thought in the world,” His voice threatened to crack as he closed his eyes now.

He was glad he got him to talk, but Arthur frowned at how distressed his boyfriend was. “I’m not dead though, see?” Arthur murmured, gently taking the others hand and placing it on his chest, “I’m alive, I’m breathing, I’m right here. With you.”

Merlin’s eyes opened again as his hand touched Arthur’s chest. Feeling that steady beat from within managed to calm Merlin down finally, that combined with the soothing effect of Arthur’s voice made him almost okay again. 

Arthur felt him relax and a small smile crept onto his lips. The tiredness he had felt when he first woke up then came crashing back, “Think you can fall asleep alright?”   
Keeping his hand on Arthur’s chest, Merlin met the other pair of blue eyes, “I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism greatly appreciated!


End file.
